Creed Ziegler: It's Speech Time!
by Doc House
Summary: Creed gives his first public speech to his class.


TITLE: Creed Ziegler: It's speech time! AUTHOR: Melissa Orr DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, just Creed. NOTES: This is number four in the Creed Ziegler series: My Brothers son. The Adventures of Creed Ziegler Creed Ziegler: Birthday Boy FEEDBACK: Please, let me know how I'm doing.  
  
CREED ZIEGLER: IT'S SPEECH TIME!  
  
"Okay, who wants to share next?" The teacher asked, looking around at all the kids hiding their heads, praying she wouldn't pick them. Then she looked in the back and saw Creed looking around, smiling at everyone. She chuckled to herself softly. "Creed. Are you ready?"  
  
"Sure," Creed jumped up and grabbed his paper. He had spend the last three years watching CJ get up in front of hundreds of people and talk. He figured he could manage getting in front of twenty kids and talk.  
  
"Okay Creed. Why don't you start by telling us who you picked to be your role model?" The teacher smiled as she sat back down at her desk.  
  
"Okay," Creed took a deep breath and looked at all of his classmates. He could see his friends in the back giving him a thumbs up. "For my paper, I decided to write about my Uncle Toby. I've been living with him for over three years now," Creed smiled at his teacher, whom he had a little crush on. "It's titled: A day in the life of the Communications Director of The White House."  
  
"Good title," Creed's teacher smiled.  
  
"Toby Ziegler is the Communications Director of the White House. Which means he writes for the President of the United States. He can be also called a speechwriter, because that's what he does. He has a Deputy named Sam, who told me that Toby was his favorite writer. They work together to come up with a speech for the President to give to the United States," Creed smiled, feelings proud of himself that he didn't mess up yet. "My Uncle says that the hardest part of his job is getting a speech done in time. The President has to be able to look over it and make some changes if he wants to. My Uncle also works closely with CJ Cregg, who's the Press Secretary. She's the one that talks to all the newspaper guys and stuff. On a personal note, she's dating my Uncle," Creed said proudly. "I have heard some of the speeches that my Uncle writes, but I don't really understand them all that much. He tells me it's because I'm young and inexperienced," Creed said seriously, which made his teacher laugh. "But I've been to his work, and it's really cool. He gets to meet with the President everyday, and talk to him," Creed smiled. "So I picked my Uncle as my role model because I want to be just like him when I grow up. And maybe one day, I'll even be Communications Director of the White House," Creed smiled.  
  
"Very well done Creed," The teacher stood as everyone clapped.  
  
"Did I pass?" Creed asked.  
  
"You get an A," She winked. "It must be pretty neat having your Uncle work in the White House."  
  
"It is," Creed smiled.  
  
"Have you met the President?" One kid asked.  
  
"Yes. He gave me tons of books for my birthday," Creed smiled.  
  
"Cool," The class said together.  
  
"Well, now that Creed went. Who's next?" The teacher looked around, as everyone who hadn't gone yet shrunk back into their seats.  
  
RECESS  
  
"Ms. Robertson, may I use the phone?" Creed asked.  
  
"The students are not allowed to use the phones, remember?" She smiled.  
  
"I know, but I'm asking during recess time and I really want to tell my Uncle that I got an A," Creed pleaded.  
  
"Just this once," She nodded. "Just don't tell anyone."  
  
"I promise," He smiled as he took the card Toby gave him out of his pocket. "I can't remember the number, so he wrote it down for me on his card."  
  
"I'll dial it and then hand you the phone," She mentioned and took the card. Creed waited as she dialed and then handed him the phone. "Here."  
  
"Thanks," Creed smiled and waited for someone to pick up. "Hi Ginger, it's me."  
  
"Hey pal, how'd it go?" Ginger asked.  
  
"I got an A," Creed smiled. "Is my Uncle in?"  
  
"Yeah, hold on," Ginger smiled. "Toby!"  
  
"What?" Toby yelled from his office.  
  
"Line three."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"The little mister."  
  
"Oh," Toby quickly grabbed the phone. "Creed?"  
  
"Uncle, guess what?" Creed said quickly.  
  
"What?" Toby smiled.  
  
"I got an A!" Creed smiled.  
  
"Good job!" Toby smiled. "I told you."  
  
"I really did a good job presenting it too. I took Aunt CJ's advice," Creed said seriously. "Take a deep breath and go slow."  
  
"It works," Toby smiled. "You better get back to class. I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hey," Toby said. "I'm proud of you."  
  
"Thanks," Creed seemed shocked, but very happy. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
The End 


End file.
